two sets of twins
by cluz4ever
Summary: Charlie has 6 kids and wants nothing to do with them until he marries sue his step children imprint on them but why would his step children imprint on his children
1. Chapter 1

TWO SETS OF TWINS

Summary: Let's just say doesn't have luck this story. He starts out with Renee 1992-1993 in that time he had three kids Natasha was the oldest 18 she was born September 24, 1992. On September 13, 1993 she had twins Isabella and Annabel 17. Charlie left saying he wanted no kids. But why did he go down to North Carolina and have three more on June 29, 1995 Ma'Ria, Derrick, Ma'Kell 16. Now Charlie is back in forks marry Sue Clearwater 3 years after Harry died and now the step-father of Leah and Seth. Yes this messed up story with lots of imprinting and fighting.

Charles p.o.v.

Oh my god yes I sound like a girl but really if you knew my life you would say the same thing. Right now I'm going to tell sue about my kid's cause I want them to come to the wedding

She was in the kitchen with the pack and elders

"Everyone listens up" I said yes I'm an elder all eyes are me

"I have something to tell you"

Go ahead Charlie said Sam

I have six kids…I said but Leah interrupted me

By Renee she said

No three by Renee I answered

But what about the other three asked sue

I had them by a women named Destiny and I want them to live here i'll have to buy two houses but I know I want them her

How old are they and what are their names do you know what they look like asked Seth

The only people that have imprinted sam and Jared

The oldest name is Natasha Charley Swan; the twins are Isabella Marie Swan and Annabel Renee Swan. The others are triplets the oldest is Derrick Samuel Anderson, ma'ria sam anderson, and ma'kell samatha anderson

out of all whose the oldest asked embry(probably hoping he s going to imprint)

Natasha i gave all the ages i said irrated

well charlie that a great idea to take them in yes buying houses for all of them will be hard but we will live sue said finally speaking for the first time

okay ill call them tell them im their father and sees how it works out. oh and the triplets mother died so i dont think anyones taking care of them

great charlie taking responsibitlity(i think thats how you spell it)

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK MY FIRST STORY OOOOHHHH AND I NEED A BETA SO COULD SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME WITH THAT!


	2. YOUR OUR WHAT!

Chapter 2

Ma'Kell p.o.v

My brother, sister and I were sitting on the couch watching TV. Our mother died last year. Oh wait where are my manners my name is Ma'Kell Anderson, daughter of Destiny Anderson, sister of Derrick and Ma'Ria Anderson, father unknown. Let me tell you about us were all 15 triplets we used to be abused by our step father until one day I couldn't take it anymore when he hit me I punched him back and broke his nose. After that we found him and jumped him. I have silver grey eyes nice tanned skin died black hair with red, blue, and purple streaks. Two pricings and 5 tattoos. My sister Ma'Ria has chocolate brown eyes, tanned skin, really light brown that looks red with one blond streak on the front; she has 1 pricing and 1 tattoo. My brother Derrick has black hair, muddy brown eyes, really nice tanned skin and two tattoos. I'm the baby and the hot-head of the family. Derrick you have to really get on his nerves to tick him off and Ma'Ria I can't stand her she the peace maker. The only thing that really ticks me off is my freaking dad waking out if I ever saw him I'd probably knock him out. None of us are in high school we gradated when we were 14 years. We live in north coralina and all have southern accents.

And I have my own bakery wait my phones ringing

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone in the_

_World that she can't rise above _

_But her dreams give her wings so she fly's to the place where she loved _

_Concrete angel_

Kelly's Kakes this is Kelly I said the number was somewhere in forks who knows what they want to order

Umm hi this is Charlie swan I calling in because I'm looking for Ma'Kell Anderson Charlie said

She speaking did you or did you not hear me say Kelly, I was like irritated Ria and Dee were looking at telling me to put it on speaker so I did

Well I was calling to tell you I'm your father and I want you to move in with me

YOU'RE MY WHAT we said at the same time you've got to be kidding me I'm going to knock him out

Yes I am and I want to come to forks and make a cake for me and my wife sue

Okay dad? Well come one condition, Ria said me and Dee look at her like she was crazy what was she saying that stupid peace maker

What's the you prove to us you our father and we get our own house

Okay what do you want to know and the house already taken care of.

When is our birthday Ria Asked?

June 29, 1995

What colors are our eyes and hair I growled out I had so much anger me and derrick were fuming

Eye colors are silver grey for Ma'Kell Chocolate brown for Ma'Ria and muddy brown for derrick hair colors sandy, dark and light brown for Kell

Ma'Kell to you I growled

Okaayy well dark brown for Ria and black for Derrick

What's our mothers name snarled out Derrick

Destiny Anderson

Okay we move Derrick said not really trusting the judgment

What about the cake oh and by the way I'm sue

You'll have to talk Kell Ria said

Plz plz plz Ma'Kell

Fine We'll be there on Friday I said trying to hurry and get off the phone before I blow

Oh you girls are brides maids and boy you're the best man

Okay bye I hung up with out a response

This will be a long week I said they nod their heads in agreement


	3. what did i just say

Natasha p.o.v

I'm at the beach with my sisters wait this is all wrong my name is Natasha Swan daughter of Renee Dwyer and Charlie Swan, sister of Anna and Bella. Now here we go at the beach ooohhh with my mother and stepfather Phil throwing each other in the water. By that I mean Phil's throwing us in the water. My

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heat inside your hand but you played it to the beating_

(Natasha/_Charlie)_

Hello? Umm come on I do not have time for this

_Umm hi this is Charlie swan I looking for Natasha swan _

She speaking I mean duh you called my number idiot

_Well I'm your father and I was wondering if you would like to come stay with and my fiancé sue _

Sure

_Okay just tell your name to the pilot be there on Friday_

Alight bye with that the line went died what was I thinking

Hey, who was on the phone Anna asked

Our father I repealed with discuss so heavily Anna was shocked

What did he want bella said coming over

For us to move to forks

I think that's a great idea so you girls can get to know your father mom said

Fine were leaving Friday

Okay miss you girls said phil

This is going to be a long week 


	4. You don't want to mess with Conswella

Charlie's p.o.v

Now I just got off the phone with my kids. Oh like the sound of that my kids. I was cut out of my thought by Leah

I like Ma'Kell already. Of course she does I bet they would get along just right taking cracks at me.

Her voice was so sexy Paul said. What I mean who says the we all looked at Sam to see what he was going to say.

He'll imprint on her when she gets here he said. No, no, no, no, no, no he can't he just can't

Well if the means that than I'm imprinting on Ma'Ria Said Embry

Me too on Derrick Leah said

Oh great here we go…

Ma'Kell p.o.v

Ma'Ria made me so made I was shaking hard. How could she I mean really we don't even know this guy.

Kelly calm down Derrick was trying to calm me but it was too late my eyes were already black and my clothes were shedding

Ria get back it's too late. Too late indeed. I was already turning into an angel. Crap I forgot to mention were angels see my mother was one but vampires killed her. She's was a full we are only 95% because Charlie's Quilting (I THINK THAT'S HOW YOU SPELL IT) Ria was terrified now she had relished her mistake from messing with the hothead I was the strongest and fastest

I was wearing all white. This meant white gym shoes, white shorts that came 2 inched below my butt and a white bra that had white lace on the back and on the string. This outfit showed my tattoos the stars that wrapped around my shoulder, my name in the middle of my chest, a dying rose on my left ankle, my brother, sister and mother's name on my back and lastly one around my belly button. My boy rings on my belly button in my tattoo and on my bottom lip. I was no longer Kelly or Kell Or even Ma'Kell I was now my inner ego conswella no one has this but me but one thing I know is that once you see what I can do you will fear me.


	5. Why is every thing so complicated

Friday

OMG Friday already it seems like just yesterday I had broken Ria's are. No it wasn't me it was Conswella. But since we heal fast you know it was only broken foe about oh I don't know an hour sucks right. Oh wait since we got to the angel part I'm a full angel. Oh and so is Ria and Derrick, our only enemies are vampires. There venom can kill us which irritates the heck out of…. Anyways I'm on the plane writing a song so if you don't want to hear it too freaking bad

Complicated

Uh huh  
>Life's like this<br>Uh huh, uh huh  
>That's the way it is<br>'Cause life's like this  
>Uh huh, uh huh<br>That's the way it is

Chill out, what you yellin' for?  
>Lay back, it's all been done before<br>And if, you could only let it be  
>You will see<p>

I like, you the way you are  
>When we're drivin' in your car<br>And you're, talkin' to me one on one  
>But you become<p>

Somebody else  
>'Round everyone else<br>Your watchin' your back  
>Like you can't relax<br>You tryin' to be cool  
>You look like a fool to me<br>Tell me

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
>I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else<br>Gets me frustrated  
>Life's like this you<br>You fall and you crawl and you break  
>And you take what you get, and you turn it into<br>Honestly, you promised me  
>I'm never gonna find you fake it<br>No no no

You come over unannounced  
>Dressed up, like you're somethin' else<br>Where you are ain't where it's at you see  
>You're makin' me<p>

Laugh out, when you strike a pose  
>Take off, all your preppy clothes<br>You know, you're not foolin' anyone  
>When you become<p>

Somebody else  
>'Round everyone else<br>Your watchin' your back  
>Like you can't relax<br>You tryin' to be cool  
>You look like a fool to me<br>Tell me

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
>I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else<br>Gets me frustrated  
>Life's like this you<br>You fall and you crawl and you break  
>And you take what you get, and you turn it into<br>Honestly, you promised me  
>I'm never gonna find you fake it<br>No no no  
>(No no no)<br>No no  
>(No no no)<br>No no  
>(No no no)<br>No no

Ooh, chill out, what you yellin' for?  
>Lay back, it's all been done before<br>And if you could only let it be  
>You will see<p>

Somebody else  
>'Round everyone else<br>Your watchin' your back  
>Like you can't relax<br>You tryin' to be cool  
>You look like a fool to me<br>Tell me

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
>I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else<br>Gets me frustrated  
>Life's like this, you<br>You fall and you crawl and you break  
>And you take what you get, and you turn it into<br>Honestly, you promised me  
>I'm never gonna find you fake it<br>No no

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
>(Yea yea)<br>I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
>Gets me frustrated<br>Life's like this you  
>You fall and you crawl and you break<br>And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
>Honestly, you promised me<br>I'm never gonna find you fake it  
>No no no<p>

By: Avril Langan( think that's how you spell her last name)

Ma'am please sit back we are landing some stupid person said with a attitude

Ok no need to have a attitude I could feel my eyes turning black

Kelly look at me Ria said probably tryin to figure out my eye color

Both of them saw my eyes as Derrick tried to get the lady to leave Ria was soothing me. Man I really need to control this or this will be along however much time im staying here in forks here we go.

( okay tell me what you think read and review please) 


	6. Chapter 6

Charlies P.O.V

As we're sitting in one of the little chairs waiting for Bella, Natasha, and Annabell to show up I feel a little regretful I know I shouldn't have walked out on my kids but I thought i wasn't a good enough father. Then Harry died and I married Sue I realized that it wasn't so bad having to take care of kids. Like Bella she acts like a peacemaker she could come in handy, Annabell and Natasha are probably the ones who want to rip my head off. I left Renee for a reason I was young to young wasn't ready and I knew my family would disown me knowing I had kids with a pale face so I left. Ma'Kell acts like a demon child…well not that but she acts like shes been through a lot Ma'Ria and Derrick probably are the only ones who want to give me a chance and keep Ma'Kell sane.

_Flight 825 is now landing._

Well here goes nothing. I look….I look….Finally I found them all my first borns. But then I noticed them staring at something I look to see Brady looking at Bella, Collin looking at Anna, and Seth looking at Natasha. Well this is weird but why would my step kids imprint on me kids?


	7. Chapter 7

Why do people have to mess with fire

_Authors note before the stor__y_

_Okay I have been on look out for a beta any takers. Anyways I'm changing things in the story like Ma'kell and Ma'Ria middle name Ma'Ria will I have Faith and Ma'kell will have Hope later on in the story you'll find out. Read and Review_

Ma'Ria P.O.V

As I'm sitting here on the plane I noticed the attendant giving Ma'Kell attitude so I took my headphones off and tried to calm her before she exposed us. I swear she needs to get that attitude under control. But then again she was the first to change which makes her the leader but she was supposed to be anyway. Any youngest in the out of an angel household would be the leader of the set of the children. Anyways what should I tell you…..Oh to signal each other we have to scream our screams are kind of like dog whistles we hear it but everyone else doesn't?

_Passengers please buckle your seatbelts we are now landing_

As we leave the plane we see a man holding a sign with Andersons on it. As I get a good look at this man I can't believe this he might not be our real father. Before my mother died she told us that our father had silver eyes that why Kelly's were that color. We are in a whirl full of trouble as I think I look over to my brother and sister and they see the same thing I see How could this be that the man that called us wasn't our father but I had a feeling that we would either meet him here or learn about him.

Derrick nods his head over to them motioning us to walk over there with him.

Hello I'm Charlie your father he said

Yeah right Ma'kell mutter under her breath someone to the left growled Kell look over already growling back only coming face to face with her fate


	8. Chapter 8

_ Authors Note im changing the story a little bit I'm making Ma'kell have a daughter named Elizabeth. But on with the story._

_Peviously _

"_Yeah right" Ma'kell muttered under her breath someone to the left growled she turned and growled back only to be met with her fate_

Authors P.O.V

Ma'kell looked into the eyes of the hotheaded wolf they call paul. She couldn't believe someone could be that handsome. His black orbs trapping her were she stands

"Mommy can we go home" She looked down to see Elizibeth tugging at her pants leg. Her beautiful daughter had just turned 1 and had most of her fathers features. Ma'Kell let out a sigh Lizzie's father Shaun was an angel to but was killed when she was 7 months because of a vampire invasion. That day still haunts all the Andersons. Ma'Ria for the brother she lost, Derrick because now he boy and for the brother he lost, and Ma'kell for the boyf riend she lost but not only that but knowing that Lizzie would never see her father again. For some reason destiny doesn't like giving her any breaks.

Ma'Kell looked to her brother and sister and saw them staring at Embry and Leah. Must be nice she thought to her self

_I know its short but I've been so busy with planning parties and trying to figure out what to wright But hopefully I haven't lost you guys and more chapters will be coming in_


	9. Chapter 9

_Previously_

_Must be nice she thought_

Derrick P.O.V

"Mommy can we go home" I hear my beautiful little niece say. She's a year old but looks 5 so that's what we tell everyone. I look over to see the most beautiful girl in the world. With her straight black hair that at the time was cut into a bob. I look at her arm and think oh crap she a werewolf and she had just imprinted ion me.

Ma'kell will kill me when she finds out. No don't get me wrong she wants for me to be happy but at the same time she's going by mothers wishes. You see on my mother's death bed she made Ma'kell promise her that no one will until everyone has found their true mate. See my mother loves us wants the best for us she just doesn't want another episode of what happen to Kell to happen again

Kell my darling little sister always the hothead of the family. She can argue with you all she wants but at the end of the day she knows that she would jump in front of a bullet for you because that's just how she is. See Kell is very smart girl but she would grab someone by the collar quick. Make her made enough your life is over. Permanent sleep for you.

Hmm. I wonder how she would feel if she knew that I had set up her perfect little Shaun to be killed by the vampire. Why you might ask because he was tearing our family apart.

_ Authors Note_

_I need a little help so please either review or pm me some ideas for the story. Also there is a poll up for who should be the triplet's father._


	10. Chapter 10

_Peviously on Two Sets Of Twins_

_Hmm. I wonder how she would feel if she knew that I had set up her perfect little Shaun to be killed by the vampire. Why you might ask because he was tearing our family apart._

Derrick's P.O.V

Tearing apart our family and that's what I mean he was threatening me mother, flirting with Ria, and having sex with hookers. We never told Kell it would just send her a rage plus around the time he was doing it she was 5 months pregnant. We didn't know the precoutions of phasing pregnant and didn't want to take any chances. So when Lizzie was seven months and training to be an angel we took Shaun out in the woods with three vampires and let them kill him.

Ria's P.O.V

Looking into the eyes of my beautiful lover and thinking I most be the most greatest woman in the world. Those chocolate eyes had me swimming in them. The same thing Kelly descried for Shaun. Aw Shaun to bad he had to die. To bad I set him up. I told Derrick that he was threatening mama, flirting with me, and having sex with random hookers. When really he was just the sweetest thing. Loved him with all my heart but could stand him to be around. When he got my sister pregnant I was furious. They weren't even soulmates. They had no right to sit there and go at it like rabbits. So I called three special vamps who Derrick thought we were just "passing through". I feel sorry for my sister and Lizzie they shall never love.

Lizzie's P.O.V (she talks like she's 8)

Mama, Aunti Ri, And Uncle D are staring at these strangers. I always wonder what happened to my father? Why am I different from other little kids my age? I wanna ask my mother but Im afraid of how she woud react. Does she want me to know my father? Does she want me to hate or love him? Was he a bad man? Did he hit my mama? Probably not. My Aunt Ri has some problems. Now I know what yur thinking what does a 1 year old know about problems well this 1 year old is and angel to be and has seen things normal little kids would be scared off. But I wonder if Auntie Ri had something to do with my Father's death. She's always bad talkin him.

But I wonder…


End file.
